Sparkles and Spandex
by BuJyo
Summary: A set of 10 iPod drabbles in response to a music list sent to me by Natalia173. Come one, come all to drabble land! Just a bit of fun, and maybe a few tears.


***** iPod (well, youtube) drabbles in response to the song list sent to me by Natalia173 (im_writing on LJ). This was, of course, in response to my sending her my songs for drabbles...which...well, it's a vicous cycle, right? LOL! Yes, they are true drabbles. Exactly 100 words each...that was the hard part! *****

*****No specific spoilers, but it's drabble-land. Action, adventure, love, bad love, death, fellatio.... And, of course, none of the characters belong to me :) *****

* * *

**#1: Barbie Girl – Aqua**

She couldn't believe he was actually enjoying this! Jesus…the botox, the silicone…it looked like a freakish Dupont experiment gone bad. Add the sparkles, glitter and spandex and Mary thought her retinas would scar with overload.

_Did she grab his ass? Is he laughing? _

Mary had had it. There was a breaking point at which any woman had to stake a claim.

"C'mon, pervis, we have a job to do and it doesn't involve offers of fellatio."

Marshall smiled at a few more giggling girls as she pulled him away.

"I think she likes me!"

Mary smacked him upside the head.

**#2: Kiwi – Maroon 5**

The sweat dripped down his collarbone as his body hit its stride. Breaths hitching with any change in his gait, his running shoes slapped out a rhythm that only pulled his mind back to what he was trying to run off. Skin. Sweat. Slick. Sweet.

He dragged a forearm across his brow to reduce the amount of sweat stinging his eyes. Another sting from scratches on his back as the sweat reached them. Heart pounding as he increased his pace with his goal now in sight. The normal route, the normal scenery, but his thoughts were anything but normal. Mary.

**#3: If I'm Not in Love with You – Faith Hill**

The breeze from the open window rocked the curtains gently, their movements reminding her of the waves she heard in the distance. The phone call still echoed through Mary's mind.

_…you're crazy, you know that?..._

_…I know what I'm getting into. Known for a long time…_

_...It's insane…we're insane…_

_…All you have to do is put your trust in me. I can do the rest…_

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped, covering her mouth with one hand as she wondered when she had turned into a schoolgirl with her first crush. A feeling she thought she'd never have again.

**#4: Breathe – Melissa Etheridge**

Twice, now, she had to pull over to wipe away the tears. The journey wasn't long, but the blocks were a blur. Not enough. She wasn't enough. Every breath stabbed pain through her heart. When had she allowed herself to offer him enough of her that it hurt when he handed it back?

Mary wiped away the tears angrily. This would not break her. It was a chance to be free again. A chance to rebuild the walls and foundations that had somehow become overgrown and soft. The next breath came with less pain. One more and she straightened. Enough.

**#5: Whatever it Takes – Lifehouse**

"I'm sorry. My hands are tied. You knew the rules and you chose to break them again and again," Mary explained, near tears herself as her witness cried and pleaded with her to give her another chance.

"I'll do whatever you want. I'll move again, have plastic surgery, dye my hair. Please, there must be something?" The woman clung to Mary's hands as though they would save her themselves.

Mary bit her lips and stared at the floor. The woman had started out so well all those years ago. Now, she had to let her go.

"I'm sorry," Mary whispered.

**#6: Spectacular, Spectacular – from Moulin Rouge**

"This is a bad idea," warned Marshall.

"Keep your head down," hissed Eleanor.

"She's going to freak out. She might shoot someone and I'm not saving either one of you," Marshall drawled, smacking Eleanor's hand away from his head as she pushed him further under the table.

"You're a naysayer, Inspector, she'll love it."

"Come on, Marshall, she's mellowed lately," Stan whispered.

"I hope you both have your life insurance policies up to date."

The elevator dinged and Marshall cringed. So incredibly bad. Epic bad.

The elevator doors opened and his colleagues jumped up as Mary entered the office.

"Surprise!"

**#7: Love Story – Taylor Swift**

The bride was swept up by her new husband. Whirled around in a cloud of tulle and lace, she laughed aloud as the band played a song for them. Whispered promises of later making her blush, the woman ducked her head shyly as well wishers congratulated her and her girlfriends cried. Her husband kissed her gently on the neck and excused his absence as his buddies coaxed him across the grass. Her eyes followed him with hope…love…a future.

"Ready?" asked Marshall as he came back from the coffee stand.

"Yeah," Mary pushed off the railing. "Nothing here to look at."

**#8: The Right Kind of Wrong – Leann Rimes**

"This is really, really stupid," she whispered, gasping as he reached parts of her that ached for him.

"Yes, but I've waited so long. Seeing you everyday is killing me."

She moaned as their clothes were finally shed. "Oh, God. We can't get caught. It would be a disaster. I shouldn't be doing this."

He rolled her under him and stared at her. "Neither of us should be doing this."

Brandi gazed at the liquid brown eyes, ran her hands down his chest. "No. But I don't want to stop."

"Then don't," Raph whispered back, lowering his head to hers.

**#9: One Love – Sister Hazel**

"You need to get out more, geekoid, you're starting to look like your dolls." Mary looked at him askance. The outfit was appalling.

"They're action figures, not dolls."

"Whatever. Where the hell are you going dressed like that?"

"A Star Trek party. Been going for years." Marshall posed, letting her study the costume. "Wanna come?"

Mary looked shocked and horrified simultaneously, then her expression changed alarmingly, "Is there liquor?"

"Um. Yeah…and food," he answered hesitantly.

"And your friends are there?"

"Acquaintances." He was regretting his invitation.

Mary stood, grabbing his arm. "Then I'm in, C3P0. Beam me up."

Marshall groaned.

**#10: Wolves – Josh Ritter**

She cradled his head in her lap, stroking his hair as she struggled to speak. "What are you doin', Cowboy?"

"Watching the sunset. I'm glad you're here." He couldn't see her. Her scent enveloped him, and he no longer felt the panic as his limbs became cold.

"I wouldn't miss it." She focused on his face so she wouldn't see all the blood. Tears streamed down her cheeks and fell into his hair. Marshall.

"Hey, Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be okay." His eyes closed and she rested her forehead against his as her world fractured…she would never be okay.

* * *

***** Don't keep me in suspense, which ones did you like the best? The least? Can you comment on that answer? A flowery treatise? Okay...how about just a REVIEW then? :D *****


End file.
